Meramera
by Sarahbelle Saunders
Summary: So England's demon summoning skills are a little rusty, so what? AU


Oh, had America ever done it now. Would he ever regret interrupting England's (rather amazing, if he said so himself) presentation in the meeting today. How that idiot had laughed at his idea, getting disgusting bits of burger all over England's uniform! Right after he had got it completely cleaned from last, time, too!

England snickered as he placed a final candle along the circle of chalk. Well, they'd be seeing who would have the last laugh soon, now wouldn't they?

"Lousy, no good, arse-faced..." he murmured to himself as he flicked a match roughly, trying to get it alight. All he could think about was that _wanker's_ obnoxious grin and the light snickers of the other countries as England had stood aghast.

The match snapped in two. "Bollocks...!" he spat frantically, tossing the match away to the floor carelessly, reaching for another one.

As the frustrated nation continued his fruitless attempt, the broken match smoldered on the floor in silence. England's struggles became frenetic as the match in his grip burst into flame, burning his fingers.

As he flailed, the match on the floor smoldered brighter as the wind from England's motions brought its light to flame, glowing slightly on the ground. Fortunately, England quickly noticed it and stomped it into oblivion, then quickly calmed down, panting.

Unfortunately, on the other hand, in the excitement he had strewn the other match to the ground near a window... where it caught a rather low-hanging, dry curtain aflame. The slight crackling caught the panicking nation's attention as he spun around.

Above him, a fire alarm began beeping shrilly.

England continued to swear as he rushed towards the door, hoping to grab the fire extinguisher he had kept in the - was it the kitchen? Oh, he hoped to the high heavens it was in the kitchen, it had better be in the -

The door swung open as America peered in curiously, not quite even noticing England bump into his chest and fall to the ground with a loud thump. He peered around, finally looking to the ground, completely ignorant of the fire.

"What are you even DOING HERE, you bloody WANKER?" England spat as he wriggled about on the ground in a feeble attempt to stand.

America just grinned at him. "The hero can always tell when the damsel is distressed! Also, I wanted to ask if I could borrow some money, because I'm a little b-"

"Not now, I do NOT have the time to listen to this, you spaz! Get out of the way!" England interrupted, finally managing to pull himself up by the other nation's coat.

"Aw, come on Iggy, I know you ha..."

England's struggles to get past America slowed as his intruder's enthusiastic speech slowed to a stop. There was very little that was really able to get him to be quiet, and it certainly had to be something bigger than a fire to really get the American to shut up for longer than a second.

America's face was pale, England noted somewhat numbly as he followed the other's pointing finger towards the center of the room.

A dark purple smoke, different than that of the fire, was wafting around in the middle of the room. And amongst the thick, soupy smoke was a moving _creature_.

The British nation froze as a pair of voices suddenly reached his ears past the crackling of the fire.

"P-p-p-peter, please s-stop, if you'd j-just..."

"Auuugh! Move, move, no wait, stay still-"

"O-ow!"

**THUMP.**

"Ah, that's better! You okay there, Raivis?"

"Um, y-yes, b-b-but I don't think w-"

America gasped loudly as the two figures came into view as the smoke dissipated. "Woah, Iggy, where did those kids come from?"

The figures jumped and looked over at the two in the doorway.

One of them promptly pushed the other behind him roughly, holding out his arms like a shield. "Hey, hey, dumb humans! Stay away from us, especially you, bushy brows!"

England's slight fear was disrupted by the hypocrisy of that statement as he peered at the creature's own thick eyebrows.

His tension slowly drained away into exasperation as he looked closer at the figures. The creature in front looked no more than twelve, with bright blond hair and fiery blue eyes peering at him in anger and slight curiosity. A pair of small, nubbly, hershey's kiss-shaped black horns peeked out from the untamed blond hair. England could just spot a pair of minuscule little bat wings on the figure's shoulders and a long, thin tail with a pointed tip.

In all honesty, he looked more like a bratty little kid than something accidentally summoned from the depths of hell.

"OI! What're you staring at, brows?" the figure, presumably Peter, snapped at him.

"A-ah, Peter, I'm p-p-pretty sure th... that he summoned us...?" the creature behind Peter stuttered shyly, stepping out from behind him.

England looked over nervously to the other one, hoping him not to be more threatening.

A pair of soft violet eyes met his own only to look down immediately with a deep blush on pale cheeks. Silver-gold hair concealed his expression from the Brit's curious stare. Feathery black wings curled around the slightly older looking creature's quivering shoulders. England jumped slightly as he noted the huge ram's horns curling around the terrified creature's face. From what England could see, this one seemed to lack a tail entirely.

"HEY! What did I just say, jerk-human? Stop staring at my Raivis!" the other demon (as England had concluded) huffed loudly, stomping a foot as he glared childishly.

From where he had stood, unnoticed, America gave a huge laugh. "Hey, little dude, Iggy here isn't a human! He's a nation!"

Silence reigned for a moment while everyone slowly turned to the still laughing America. Peter leaned closer to his companion and whispered (incredibly loudly, of course), "D'you think that one's off his rocker?"

England placed his face in his palms silently. This was definitely not the sort of demon he had been going for.

AN; not sure what i was thinking with this stereotypical otaku bs but whaaatever, i guess if _someone_ likes it, durrrrrp.


End file.
